Another Swann
by Lady Eli
Summary: Kate is your average teenager...except for the fact she's a Swann. What happens to her when her parents take her back to their hometown of Port Royal? Does Kate have more in common with her ancesters then she thought? Reviews Please!
1. Going Home

Kate Swann looked up, the sky shining a turquoise blue back at her. The sun shone all about everything and there were no clouds in the sky. She sighed as she looked out of the window of her family's suburban. This would be the last vacation they all had before she left for college, she thought, looking back over her many years of school. How she would miss them, all the plays she had been in, the books she had read, and the friends she had made.

Pulling on to a ferry, Mr. Swann shut off the engine of the vehicle and turned to her. "Would you like to get out and take in some of the 'ole sea air?" He asked in an excited voice. Kate nodded and unfastened her seat belt before opening the door. The air had tropical warmth to it, but the cool sea winds kept the heat from being unbearable. She made her way among the other cars and trucks to the railing, and looked out, over the bright blue Caribbean waves.

Closing her eyes, she leaned over the railing and let the wind take hold of her hair. Listening to the water splash against the side of the ferry, she sighed. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." sang a sweet childish voice. Kate's eyes opened warily...there was nobody there beside herself. She looked across the platform of the ferry, trying to catch sight of the child that had sang. Shouts rang out, and she made her way back to the car, confused by the incident that had just happened.

A few moments later, the car started back up again, and the Swann family was on their way, once again. Palm trees covered the landscape and instead of hard packed dirt, sand covered the sides of the road, and the sky only got bluer. Kate watched the waves splash against the beach as they drove along the winding road. Before long, they reached a town, Port Royal. Her father slowed in front of an older building that read "Port Royal Inn and Tavern" in scrolling letters. The engine sputtered to a stop and Kate eagerly hopped out of the car.

"Dad, it's beautiful here! Why did you ever want to leave?" She asked, looking about her father's hometown. Everything seemed to have its place, and all seemed relaxed and as beautiful as ever.

"Well, I needed more of an adventure." Mr. Swann replied, looking at his wife, who had just woken up from a nap. She smiled at the view, and yawned sleepily. Opening the door, Kate rolled her eyes at her father's meaning, and took a step on to the old cobblestone road..._Cobblestone? _She thought suddenly..._it was a smooth drive in, though..._she reasoned. Taking a second glance, she was surprised to see regular pavement beneath her feet.

"Come get your stuff!" Her father called, taking her away from her perplexed thoughts. She turned and retrieved her duffle bag and suitcase from the trunk. Looking around, it seemed like everyone was staring at her as she walked by. She shuddered for some unknown reason and walked into the tavern behind her parents. While her father checked in, she went over to a wall containing a large oil painting of a young man and woman. The man had a bleached look to his dark hair, and yet his face was quite fair. He seemed outwardly happy, but a look in his eyes suggested a deeper sadness. The woman looked almost like an older version of Kate. She nodded in reading the inscription "Famous pirate William Turner and his wife, the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann" that had been tacked on to the bottom of the frame.

"Miss Swann, may I take your baggage?" Asked an employee. Kate turned and smiled, her brunette curls softly flowing around her face. She nodded as the man took her things from her and led her up a flight of stairs. "I take it you like it here, Miss Swann?" He asked her, turning to look back as he still trudged up the stairway.

Kate nodded "It's the most beautiful place I've ever been!" She exclaimed in her melodic voice. "My father said there was a museum about William Turner being built, is it done?" She continued, thinking over the picture she had just seen.

"Yes, actually it opened just last weekend...it's a fine addition to the mansion!" He replied enthusiastically as he reached the fifth and top floor. Opening a door with a gleaming key, he nodded to Kate, allowing her in first. "Here it is the VIP suite!" He smiled as he closed the door behind him. Kate looked around. The room itself had been remodeled to look like a high class British apartment. The crown molding and colors brought elegance of the 18th century into the room. A blue color tainted the walls with white molding, making the room look spacious and inviting. I chandelier hung from the ceiling, and near a small chair were the rest of their belongings. In itself, the room contained only a phone sitting on a table beside a couch, with two chairs facing the couch. Through a door, was one of the bedrooms, and opposite of that door was another one, leading to an identical room. Leading straight, a path wound into a small kitchen space and another living area, this one containing a large plasma screen TV. A large bay window showed a view of the island and the surrounding ocean.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Kate turned to the man, smiling wide at the luxurious suite. He nodded and left, politely smiling as he closed the door. She walked back to the main room and took her bags to one of the bedrooms. Sighing happily, she opened her suitcase and pulled out some neatly folded clothes. She opened one of the drawers, and laid her bathing suits inside, then put her shirts in another, and did the same with the rest of her clothes. As she got to the top drawer, she noticed that the bottom was very dusty. Reaching in to sweep the dust out, she was surprised to hear a hollow noise as she tapped the bottom. Pushing down in the back, she was even more surprised to see the bottom lift up. An even dustier bottom held only one item, a golden chain with a medallion hanging on it. Picking it up she was amazed by the design engraved on it...it was so familiar, and yet so odd. She shrugged and slipped it on, enjoying the feel of it, and admiring the look.

She turned back to her bags. Pulling some dresses from another bag, she opened the wardrobe to slip them in. She hung them up, filling the rod. Going back to her bag she slipped out a couple of pairs of shoes. She walked back over to the wardrobe. Petticoats, fancy dresses and underskirts filled it up. Corsets and fancy shoes and slippers adorned the floor. She quickly shut the door only to see a candle burning on her dresser and no light above her head. Turning back, she opened up the wardrobe again, to find her clothes all there, once again. Depositing her shoes to the bottom shelf, she closed the door softly, her breath still quick. _What is happening?_ She thought, as the incident ran through her head. _What is it I'm seeing?_


	2. Old Memories

Alright...the long awaited second chapter is here...and it has been less than a year at least! I know it's short, but I really want to get onto the story and out of the intro. Sorry...I hope to focus on this story and get it all done...before computers are out of style...

Lady Eli

* * *

Shouts rang out, screams almost inaudible because of the storm. Rain pelted down on the deck, and sailors ran hurriedly from one line to the next, trying to keep the ship upright in the storm. Amid all the commotion, Kate stood, unable to move, only watching the vision around her. For some reason, Kate didn't feel out of place, it was all natural for her to be there, and she felt regal as she watched over the deck. Suddenly she felt an icy grip on her heart...there was someone else there that didn't belong. Although she dared not turn around, she knew who was behind her and she knew what he wanted...

Kate sat straight up with a gasp. Seagulls shrieked outside of her window which had been opened, and a gentle sea breeze floated in, carrying away all the traces of her nightmare. Rubbing her eyes, Kate stood up, stretching her back as she did. The clock read 8:00, and Kate could hear her parents talking in the kitchen. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, so she simply washed her face off in the large bathroom attached to her room before walking out into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Her parents said at the same time, and her mother offered her a glass of orange juice that had been waiting for her.

"Good morning! What's on the agenda today?" Kate asked between gulps of her juice. The taste was exquisite; the oranges were fresh, which gave the drink a tang unlike anything else she'd tasted.

"Today your father and I have to go to a banquet up at the new museum...if you want you can come along and look around. After that we were hoping to go out to the beach and relax before dinner with a couple of your father's friends." Her mother replied as she put the rest of the orange juice in the refrigerator.

"I'd love that...I'll go get ready now!" Kate exclaimed, thinking over what she wanted to see at the governor's mansion, which had been donated to the historical society when her father left the town. She rushed back into her room, and held her breath as she opened her wardrobe. Everything was in place, and she sighed as she picked out her outfit for the day. Fifteen minutes later Kate emerged from her bathroom wearing a white pleated miniskirt, with a baby blue halter top. Her hair, still wet from the shower she had just taken, was tied up in a bun, neatly adorned by a small white bow. Sitting down at her dresser, Kate opened her make-up bag, and dumped its contents on the table. Amidst all of Kate's make-up was the golden chain and medallion. Picking it up, Kate couldn't help but touch its smooth and ancient lines. Carefully, Kate put it around her neck, and instantly she loved the look that it gave her.

After a while, Kate emerged form her room, ready for a day out and about the little town. Her parents came out just a short while after she did, and hurried her downstairs into the tavern already filled with some of the locals, and also a few tourists. Pushing through the door, Kate followed her parents to their car, and studied the small town through her window as they made their way up away from the coast to the beautiful Governor's Mansion and Museum. Parking out front in the small parking lot set aside for special guests, Kate stepped out, smoothing her skirt as she did. Her parents each gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then rushed ahead of her into what Kate guessed had once been a kitchen entrance to the mansion.

Taking a look around, Kate saw how wonderfully the place had been taken care of. It seemed that every plant and building had been there for hundreds of years, which in most cases was true, with the exception of the new sign that hung from a post at the entrance that read "Swann Mansion and William Turner Museum" and which creaked with each gust of the wind. Walking around to the front of the house, Kate couldn't help but wonder why her father had given up this beautiful house.

Opening the front door, Kate took in the entry-way. It was lovely, and held many glass cases containing trinkets belonging to her ancestors. Walking up the staircase, Kate opened the first door to her left. Stepping inside Kate saw a large four poster bed with a writing desk that looked just like the one in her own room at the hotel. A sign that was tacked to the wall said that this was Elizabeth Swann's bedroom. Several other posters contained information about her life and her family. Continuing into the adjoining room, Kate found a beautiful room warm with a glow from a large fireplace. This, according to another sign, was a guest bedroom, meant for any family that might come to the port to visit. Looking out the window Elizabeth noticed something over the horizon-a ship coming in with full sails...full black sails. Looking closer she saw that all of the ships in the port had sails. Backing away she turned and opened the door she had just come from, her heart pounding the whole time.

"Katherine! We were so worried about you...are you alright?" Said a young woman's voice from the desk. Kate looked up and as she lost her grip of the world she saw the woman who had just spoken to her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress in high fashion with a long, full skirt that tapered off into a small train in the back. She looked so familiar, Kate thought as she hit the floor, and before she blacked out completely she remembered who it was...Elizabeth Swann.


	3. Familiar Surroundings

Before she could see, Kate could feel her surroundings. She was in a large bed with a feather mattress and a fire cracked in the corner. She tried to remember where she was, but all she could think of was the ship with the Black Sails. Someone walked into the room and with a shuffle of feet Kate could tell that someone had been watching over her since she had blacked out. Slowly she opened her eyes, drinking in the vivid color of the room, it was the same one she had seen the ships from, but this time the drapes were shut, and the room seemed a lot newer to her. 

"Oh, Katherine, my dear, are you alright?" Asked a voice that seemed wonderfully familiar to her. It was a man's voice, with a nervous fatherly tone. Looking to her side, Kate drowsily took in the man who had spoken to her. Instantly she knew he was her father, but she didn't know why her brain was telling her this. He wore the outfit of a governor, and the lines on his face spoke of numerous worries both for his country and his family.

"Yes," Kate said slowly, feeling a sense of belonging, but as if she was also terribly out of place, "I'm fine now...what happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness! You had quite a fall yesterday - that ledge really must be fixed. You nearly drowned, but that pirate saved you...of course the Commodore was more than ready to save you himself. He has been by twice to see how you are doing" the governor said with a happy smile and a sort of look in his eye that hinted that he knew more than he was saying. Kate felt a sudden rush and then she could vaguely remember her accident...and James Norrington too. He had spoken to her about something important; she had gone to sit down on the ledge and the next thing she knew she was falling into the sea.

At that moment the door knob twisted and the now-familiar form of Elizabeth Swann walked into the room. She smiled when she saw that Kate was awake, and gave her father a hug and leaned down to kiss Kate on the forehead.

"The Commodore is here again...should he come up?" asked Elizabeth in a slightly more melodic voice than Kate's.

"Oh yes, wonderful, I shall go and leave you two alone." said her father as he stood he took Kate's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked back and smiled, but that same look in his eye that told Kate something bad was about to happen. A moment after he and Elizabeth had left the room a tall figure in a naval officer's coat walked slowly into the room. He gave a short bow as he got to the bed and sat down in the chair that had been pulled to the bedside. Immediately, Kate felt something in her heart jump.

"I hope you are feeling better, Miss Swann?" He said, with a look that only a true friend could give. Suddenly it seemed that she could remember every up and down of their relationship. Although he was a very formal man, she smiled as she remembered how much she had followed him around on their crossing from England.

"Oh, yes, I am quite alright now...and please, we're not in public, call me Katherine" Kate answered, the words coming out of her mouth seeming more to pop out then to be her own. With every word she said she seemed to be drawn into the world a bit more.

"Of course, Katherine, I am glad to hear that." James held his hands together tightly and looked down, as if preparing himself to do something. "Do you remember what we were talking about?" He asked softly, as if someone might be listening.

"No, I don't remember anything except that it was important." She answered, not knowing what it could be.

"Well, then let me start over..." he began clearing his throat and shifting in his chair to lean closer to Kate. "Katherine Swann, I love you and you are my best friend…"

* * *

And so ends a very short, but needed chapter. I was writing a whole lot, then decided it would be best to end the chapter here so I could update and then post a really long chapter soon! Thanks in advance for everyone who is going to review, I LOVE y'all, and if you would PLEASE give me some constructive criticism I would love y'all even more!

Lady Eli


	4. One Decision

So sorry it's been a while...but I have this part and another chapter finished so please don't hurt me! I should've posted the last two chapters as one, but didn't, so the next one will be longer, but these are short! Please review!

* * *

"As much as I would like to make you my wife right now, it can't be done...your father isn't interested with marrying you off while Elizabeth his older and still unmarried. He wants me to marry her...he could have me leave Port Royal if I didn't...I would never see you again. I am going to ask her to marry me, Katherine...that was what I was telling you when you fell." He finished his confession with a long sigh, like all that was keeping him together had just disappeared. By this time Kate felt an uncontrollable sadness, and she knew that her love for this man was as real as her new surroundings. It was then that she seemed to click into the world, and suddenly her family and her world seemed to be part of a dream, and only a dream.

"Have you talked with her yet?" Kate said, trying to get as much information as she could from the commodore. She added, as the first tears rolled down her smooth cheeks, "Does she know about any of this?"

"Yes, I have proposed...she didn't give me an answer though. She said to wait until you were conscious - sometimes I wonder if she would be able to survive without you" He said as he struggled with a smile, trying to get away from the previous subject as soon as he could. "Now I do believe it's best you get some rest, I'm sorry to have said that, but you must understand..." he added, not knowing how she felt about the whole thing.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what's going on right now" Kate said, which was more true than he knew. "I do know that I love you, and that you are one of my closest friends. I am happy for you, and I will encourage my sister to be your wife, although she is very stubborn about these things..." Another tear fell before she realized truly what this man was saying to her. She pulled her hand out from under the thick covers and reached out to touch the commodore's hands, which were turning white with tension. He let go and clasped her hand, kissing it lightly as he stood up.

"I give you my best wishes, Kate. I hope you get better soon, and I am very sorry indeed." He said as he bowed slightly and left the room in a dignified manner. As he did another tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. Not only were memories flooding into her mind, but her best friend and lover had just left her for her sister.

"Could it get any worse?" Asked Elizabeth's voice as she stepped through the door to her room. Kate looked up to her, wondering if Elizabeth knew how true her words had fit the situation. Kate felt a trust in Elizabeth, and longed to tell her how wrong it was that she was here, but she couldn't. Instead she sat up and stuck her legs over the side of the soft bed. Standing up didn't cause her any pain so she ran to her sister, hugging her as tears rolled steadily down her face.

"Elizabeth, do you love him?" Kate asked as she regained her composure. She felt torn...she knew that her whole family rested on the fact that Elizabeth Swann should marry some William Turner...but James had seemed so determined!

"Oh, Kate, I do! Please Kate; say that you will give me your blessing?" Elizabeth looked into Kate's eyes, waiting for her reply. They had always been the best of friends, Elizabeth knew her sister loved James, but she knew she had to think of herself.

"Elizabeth, I can't...not yet...one day I will tell you why, but not today" Kate said, hesitating. She let another tear fall as she heard herself speak of _one day_. She wondered if she would ever find her way back to the 21st century and her parents.


	5. History Changed

There, another chapter! And it is longer! Yay...but it is missing something...OH YES, REVIEWS! Please help this poor reviewless chapter to bud into a beautiful story!

Lady Eli

* * *

"Kate, I'm sorry...I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, I'm sorry we had to move here, I'm sorry I pulled Will out of the wreckage...we've had nothing but bad luck since then...Kate?" Elizabeth stopped and looked at Kate's hands which had flown to her neck. A golden chain, with the metal medallion strung on it was still around her neck, hidden from the eyes of anyone who wasn't looking for it, but entirely familiar to Elizabeth.

"Of all the wretched things to do!" Elizabeth gasped as she watched Kate gently holding the medallion. "Katherine, how could you? How did you find that? How can I trust you now? Is it all about James? Are you that low...to steal the one thing I never told you about to try to steal the love of my life from me?" With that she grabbed the medallion from Kate's hands and yanked it from her neck, storming off to her room and slamming the old wooden door as she left.

Kate stood there, motionless, as if nothing had happened. She was still thinking. _Will_...she thought, over and over in her mind. When her sister had said his name, memories leapt up towards her. Suddenly she had known Will Turner all her life and vivid memories of the blacksmith's shop danced in her mind. She knew what she had to do, so as quickly as she could, she took the dress that was hanging over one of the chairs in her room and quickly put it on. It felt natural, and she seemed to know the seams and patterns of it like she had worn it many times before.

Opening the door to the hallway, Kate glanced towards Elizabeth's room. She couldn't talk to her right now; she had to go find Will. Running outside, the same Caribbean breeze caught her hair as it had only that morning when she had entered the mansion. It seemed so far away now...as if her life were fading into this one. She kept running, not really knowing why she turned right or left, but letting her instinct guide her to the small blacksmith's shop in the depths of the seaport.

"Will?" she called as she knocked once on the door before opening it. She could hear the banging of metal upon metal, a sure sign that Will was not only there, but hard at work as well. As she shut the door, Will looked up. His face was covered with sand and sweat, but his young handsome features made Kate's heart flutter.

"Miss Swann, what a nice surprise!" He said, with a voice filled with both respect and friendliness. He set down the sword he was working on, still glowing red, and looked into her troubled face.

"It's Kate!" She said, with a voice that told her that she had to remind him every time. "Will, I believe Elizabeth is a bit upset at me right now. I just needed to talk...you can keep working if you want" Kate added the last words as she looked around the shop. Familiar sights jumped out at her, and she could remember every time she had come here, to talk with Will.

"Kate, Elizabeth is just worried about your father and worried about you. She has a lot to think about...I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Will replied with a caring tone that made Kate smile despite her inner doubt about Will's words. She told him about her talk with James and her argument with Elizabeth. She told him everything, everything short of her past. Before she knew it she had spent three hours unloading her conscience.

"Oh, it's getting dark!" She exclaimed as she remembered that she needed to get back home before her father missed her.

"Wait a while longer and I will escort you home, Kate" Will replied in a gentleman-like voice. Kate nodded in approval. Just then a muffled noise caught her attention.

"Did you hear that noise?" She asked Will, her voice hushed as she listened for it again. Will stopped hammering as he listened. Again the noise sounded, followed by a faint but distinct crash. Will's face paled and Kate looked into his eyes, hoping to find an answer there.

"Stay here...I'll come back for you later...we're under attack!" He told Kate as he picked up a few makeshift weapons that had been lying around the shop. Kate ducked down within the wheels used to heat the furnace. She waited and waited, listening to the boom and crash of each cannon and the growing mayhem that seemed to be surrounding the shop.

Suddenly she woke up. It was quiet. It was still. Kate didn't know what time it was, but she could see light streaming in from the sides of the shop. Walking over to the door, Kate listened for any sign that the fort had fallen during the night. Opening the door revealed a mess of rubble that was strewn around the streets. Bodies of animals and people alike also adorned the quiet streets. In the distance someone groaned.

Kate looked everywhere, trying to find Will in all the mess. Finally she was relieved to see him walking towards her, rubbing his head. He smiled faintly at her to reassure her that he was alright, but she could see the worry in his eyes as he looked her over and she smiled back at him. He reached her and she hugged him, glad to see that he was one of the lucky ones...the few lucky ones that had survived.

"I have to get home! My father, he will be worried about me!" Kate told Will as she pulled away from his warm embrace. He nodded and mumbled something, but apparently he had been knocked on the head and hadn't really gained a sense of speech yet. Kate and Will walked slowly back to the mansion, which had been looted as much as the town had. Nobody was home, and there was no sign of Elizabeth. Kate's eyes welled up with tears at the sight, and Will pulled her into another embrace.

"Let's try the fort, perhaps your father never came home last night, and Elizabeth is with him" Will said in a comforting voice as he finally gained his full senses back. They walked to the fort at a quick pace, and once they got there they could see the full extent of the damage. Cannons had ripped the sides of the fort to pieces and the town was in run almost. There wasn't much remaining of Port Royal.

"Katherine! Thank heavens you're alright!" Kate turned around to see her father's relieved and tired face. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling how tense he was and hoping that everything was going to be okay. Letting go of her father, Kate looked into his eyes and sensed something was wrong.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Kate asked in a shaky voice. She looked past her father, hoping she would find her sister coming to greet her, but she wasn't there, anywhere. Her father shook his head before he spoke.

"She's gone...they took her..." He managed to say. Kate couldn't believe it..._was this supposed to happen? Have I done something wrong? It's all my fault..._thoughts ran through Kate's head at lightning fast speeds. She couldn't think of anything to say, she didn't know how to tell them what she knew had to be done. _Elizabeth can't die...she has to marry Will!_ Kate thought frantically.


End file.
